User talk:RayneHaos
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Random Talk Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Airzel-of-haos/AOH vs. Sarah ... or whatever happens./@comment-Airzel-of-haos-20101117215528/@comment-RayneHaos-20101117215701 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DarkusMaster (Talk) 21:58, November 18, 2010 Eh? You asked for RPW?! . 19:15, December 11, 2010 (UTC) (shrinks and reverts into gundalian form) Mommy, why did you divorce daddy? Don't resent me [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'for doing ']] my JOB.' 18:53, December 12, 2010 (UTC)' at least i have fun with it. (grows) God, so serious. Don't resent me [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'for doing ']] my JOB.' 19:13, December 12, 2010 (UTC)' that little sob. I guess you heard about me and Sophia? Don't resent me [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'for doing ']] my JOB.' 19:17, December 12, 2010 (UTC)' i will listen when i damn well feel like it sarah. anyway, it is a decent song. Don't resent me [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'for doing ']] my JOB.' 19:29, December 12, 2010 (UTC)' ... must ... not ... laugh .... Don't resent me [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'for doing ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| my JOB.]] 19:35, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Let... it... GO! That was what 2 weeks ago. Let ... it ... go already I could overthrow Rayne but on here it makes no sense because he could say Cross Shield and say Now I win. That easily. Tell Rayne whenever he can to meet me on BD name is the same as on here Dont press my button Airzel -_- 18:51, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, and we cant do wars on here so there is no ruler so on Christmas Eve he loses his position... or whenever the peace treaty is.Dont press my button Airzel -_- 18:53, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Sarah you dont tell me what to do and you cant. 1- You were involved 2- Whatever 3- Whatever Sorry I bothered -_- Dont press my button Airzel -_- 18:57, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Uh no he cant because emporers call war and Roleplay emporers seriously I could pwn him on BD but on here you dont have to work to be strong. It pointless and that was BEFORE the rules were set down. Dont press my button Airzel -_- 18:59, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Meet me here:http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Wikia-bakugan# Dont press my button Airzel -_- 19:06, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Maybe almost no because Ive had enough troubles with the users, mostly Rec so I wont be active as much. Some of them are really stuck up Dont press my button Airzel -_- 19:19, December 21, 2010 (UTC) No I mean because Airzel blocked me this is the last time Im gonna stand for it. Im done. No friends Im just gonna edit...Dont press my button Airzel -_- 19:27, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ^_^ Hi! I'll be here for the next few days, so you know. [[User:Artemisblossom|~Artemibloss']]~The Reign~[[User blog:Artemisblossom|'~>.>~']] 19:57, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ... I just thought I'd try to make amends. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artemibloss']]~The Reign~[[User blog:Artemisblossom|'~>.>~''']] 20:53, October 31, 2011 (UTC)